A New Beginning
by Citten21
Summary: Following the journey of Sasha as she goes from a nobody in a new city to the owner and manager of her own Fashion Boutique and all the inbetweens! DISCLAIMER: Style Savvy/Style Boutique and the characters mentioned belong to their respective owners, I claim no ownership.


Chapter One

I'd finally made it, my own little place to call home, to make a name for myself. Mum had been semi supportive of it, and of course Dad hadn't minded - he was always supportive of whatever we did as long as it wasn't completely ridiculously stupid - and of course my little sister, she was happy cause she wanted me to get super famous and send her all the money to buy fancy clothes. Her words, not mine, but I knew it was just her way of covering for the fact that this was going to be the first time we'd really been apart and she was going to miss me. Even though her constant nagging was getting pretty tiresome.

Looking around the apartment I'd acquired I smiled, a floor apartment with everything I needed and plenty of room in a block of nice neighborhood was a big deal for me and I was super pleased with myself. Though I really didn't have the funds for it, I thought I could at least do some window shopping, have a wander around and see what there was to offer and how far it was to get places. I needed to make the best of the opportunity I had to try and get a job as well, I'd heard a cafe had recently come to the city so I was definitely going to try there. Part time work was better than nothing.

It was still early on a Monday, I'd used the weekend to move and get the apartment set up, so I made my way down towards the park at the bottom of the road, strolling along in the beautiful sunshine, till I reached what looked like a main road. Following it up one side before crossing the road to follow it back down I was drawn to the window display in a gorgeous looking boutique situated next to a patisserie which wafted the most delicious smells of baked pastries and coffee. I didn't see the woman approaching me, looking to be in her early 30's, carrying a pair of boxes until she spoke.

"Would you like to come inside? It's always nice to meet new customers," she invited warmly with a smile. Rather sheepishly she added, "If I could just ask you to get the door, I'm sorry for making a customer work it's just my regular delivery boy is off sick today. Right then. My name's Evie." Placing the boxes down next to the register counter she dusted her hands off before asking what my name is and when my birthday is.

"Sasha, and April 21st," I respond, a little surprised at being asked for my birthday.

It wasn't among the conventional questions you asked when first meeting someone. With a small laugh she explains she likes to know as much as possible about her customers and that there's more to owning a boutique than just clothes and fashion. I nod with understanding, smiling a little when she exclaims that she must like me, she doesn't share her tricks of the trade with just anyone. Before the conversation can continue, however, you're interrupted by the sound of the bell over the door announcing the arrival of a customer and Evie excuses herself but asks you not to go anywhere.

A young girl, whose name turns out to be Amelia, (clearly a regular to the boutique) has a worried expression on her face. It turns out she has a date but 'absolutely nothing to wear' and has come in a bit of a panic to find an outfit. Watching Evie work is like watching magic happen, and though I don't want to be rude I can't help but follow the two of them as she brings out more and more different items. Emerging from the changing rooms, I gasp, Amelia looks like a completely different person! Turning to me, Evie asks my opinion, a little taken aback I answer honestly.

"That feminine style really suits you."

This seems to please Evie and she smiles, commenting that she could have asked me to serve that customer rather than just helping her carry boxes. Apologising sheepishly she simply shakes it off.

"Well, you taught me a thing or two," she says with amusement after Amelia leaves, looking as happy as can be. Before she can say anything more the bell rings again announcing the arrival of another customer. Leaving me to browse among the beautifully crafted clothes Evie goes to ask her if she can help her.

"Hey, pro! How would you serve this customer? Which look do you think would suit her?" After a moment's hesitation she continues with a gleam in her eye, "Why don't you pick something out for her and show me that it wasn't just a fluke last time?"

I really didn't like getting put on the spot like that, but I wasn't about to back down from the challenge. And fashion was my love, I was sure I could find what it was she wanted. Directing her over to me I greeted the girl, who introduced herself as Maisie, and tells me she's looking for some jeans.

"I thought you were another customer, are you trying out for a job?" Maisie asks, assuring me she'll be the best customer ever so I can really shine. I feel grateful to her, quickly warming to this girl full of enthusiasm with such a kind heart. I grab a few different pairs of jeans, looking them over before deciding on a pair I think appropriate and hand them to her to try on. You hear a squeal from the fitting room and she steps out from behind the curtain.

"I'm so happy I'm starting to feel a little faint!"

"Oh my gosh please don't," I laugh with her, making a joke of it but feeling secretly pleased with myself. "Come on then, let's get them to the register and get you on your way."

"Thanks! I bet you'll be seeing a lot more of me in the future!" She exclaims as you ring them up. In a conspiratorial whisper she adds, "And good luck with the job interview!"

As soon as she leaves Evie pipes up, "I thought as much! You know what you're doing. You had no trouble at all picking out the item she needed." Waving her hand she encompassed all of the boutique in one wide sweep, "Fashion doesn't come so easily to everyone."

"I've loved fashion since I was a little girl, thank you so much for such a grand compliment," my voice squeaked just a little and I blushed to which she chuckled. "Your boutique is absolutely lovely."

"I've been really busy here and I've needed an assistant. It would be a waste to let such natural talent to pass me by. So, how about it? Do you fancy trying your hand at being a boutique assistant?"

She pauses for me to answer and I can't believe my ears. My mouth gapes open, but no sound comes out. I've dreamed of working for someone like this for years, ever since I knew fashion was my real love - not marketing. My heart's pounding and I can feel the weight of the question hanging in the ear, oppressive and stifling.

"Yes! Of course I'll do it! Oh my gosh thank you so much Evie! I've dreamed of working somewhere just like this for so long, and to have a manager with such clear finesse and fashion savvy - that's only an added bonus to an already amazing situation. Thank you so much!

Delighted with my answer she clasps her hands together, a bright smile on her face.

"Great! Are you all right to start tomorrow?" She takes your nod as answer. "I'll need all your paperwork, and your mobile number in case I need to get hold of you," - I hand her my phone, a simple silver cell phone that I received as a early birthday present from my parents before the big move - "oh, we have the same phone! Don't you just love it? I especially love the Fashion 101 app that you can install with it. In fact, I was one of the ones who worked as a fashion consultant to help make it."

"Seriously? It's one of my favourite apps to use, wow!"

She tells me that the boutique opens early, to be there by 8 am and to wear anything I wish as long as it's not inappropriate. I thank her again for this opportunity which she waves off before another customer enters the store. Sending me home to get some rest before another big day I leave with her calling out 'don't forget to set your alarm clock!'

I can't believe my luck, and I'm sure I have a ridiculously large grin on my face as I make my way down the street back towards the park as people are smiling and giving me slightly concerned glances as they pass. Taking the opportunity presented, I decide to do a little people watching, to get a sense of the possible customers and just a feel for the place. Plus, it was fun.

Mid afternoon and I decided to turn in for the day, having seen as much as I probably could. The people in this city were friendly, kind and among the most fashionable she'd ever seen. Some of it was a little more out there than she would likely ever wear, but it all came together nicely. Plonking myself down onto the one seater cushioned chair I owned I pulled out my phone to ring my parents and let them know about the surprising turn the day had taken.

Meanwhile, back at the boutique...

It was quiet, one of those brief moments of peace where you could gather your thoughts in between customers and Evie was softly talking to herself out loud without consciously realising it.

"Sasha... It's a pretty name, and I already know she'll be a great assistant. We needed some fresh talent, and she's perfect.." Musings interrupted by the door she turns around, welcoming smile on her face in an instant when she realises it's Harriet and her face relaxes into a slightly more natural state.

"Hi, Evie!"

"Hey, Harriet!" I'm so glad you came over." A brief exchange of waves as Harriet makes her way around the strategically placed shelves and roll outs covered in folded clothes.

"Hmm? You sound chirpy today, Evie. Has something super awesome happened?" Full of enthusiasm, and a little over exuberant at times, she could always be guaranteed to have a warm heart and Evie's best interests in mind.

"Actually, yes, it has." Evie waits a moment for that to sink in, a sly grin playing on her lips. "What would you say if I told you I hired a new assistant? Someone with an astonishing sense of style!"

"I'd say, 'whoa!' And I just did." Replies Harriet, her eyes wide and mouth forming that 'o' of surprise she had a habit of making. "She must be totally amazing! I mean, no offence, but you're usually sparing with your praise."

Evie nodded, it was a fair assessment. "Well you can see for yourself soon if she deserves it," she replies, feeling slightly smug.

"So what kind of girl is she? I have to know!" Harriet pleads.

"Well, firstly, she has round face with blue eyes, nicely trimmed eyebrows and a thinner mouth than you, her skin tone is a sort of soft pink, she wears her hair short, sort a pixie bob cut and it's sandy blonde. Oh and she's about average height."

"That... that was weirdly specific..." Harriet muses, hand on her chin.

"It's nice to stretch the memorisation muscles once in a while! It helps me remember what makes each customer unique and special," Evie replies a little curtly, "I've got pretty good at remembering faces.. and hairstyles... and height."

"Yeah! I mean, you described her so well, I've got this really vivid picture in my mind. Oh man, I want to meet her now!"

Evie laughs, calming the younger girl down with reassurances it would happen soon enough.


End file.
